FatecESPANOL Wiki
Aluna : Camila Nucci Conto =El coleccionista de nubes= Mauricio Montiel Figueiras Desde aquella tarde azulada de su niñez en que volteó al horizonte y pensó que las nubes eran una flota de buques encallados a las afueras de la ciudad, Franco las coleccionaba. O al menos eso respondía cuando le preguntaban a qué se dedicaba: colecciono nubes, decía con el aplomo de quien conoce los intríngulis no sólo de su oficio sino del mundo, para luego esbozar un gesto aéreo y misterioso, similar a una sonrisa. La gente le devolvía la mueca y se apartaba de él con premura, tosiendo o farfullando, ansiosa por engarzarse en una plática banal, sana a fin de cuentas. Franco la veía alejarse y no podía más que evocar nubes, diáfanos estratos reclamados por la distancia a la que pertenecían. El gesto aéreo se quedaba impasiblemente atornillado a su lugar. Al igual que el calendario cristiano, la vida de Franco se dividía en dos grandes hemisferios históricos: a. C. y d. C., o aún mejor, antes de la cámara y después de la cámara. En el primero se hacinaban postales y recortes de diarios y revistas, toda una infancia consagrada a apropiarse de las nubes de otros: nubes blancas y grises y marrones y rojas y sepia e incluso verdes, matutinas y vespertinas, delgadas y robustas, límpidas y veteadas, en urbes fulgurantes y sobre intemperies surcadas justamente por los rastros de una civilización nubosa. Franco recordaba con insólita claridad la reclusión voluntaria en su dormitorio, las horas reducidas a un vértigo de tijeretazos que había opacado las tentaciones del exterior – la ida al cine con los amigos del colegio, el partido de futbol en el parque – y que se había disuelto al hollar territorio prohibido: las enciclopedias que una tarde, ante el aluvión de gritos paternos, no lograron disimular sus páginas mutiladas. Recordaba también las llamadas a amistades y familiares que se comprometían a enviar postales de los sitios – de los cielos, de acuerdo, sólo porque eres hijo único – por donde viajaban, el dinero invertido en el joven cartero que le permitía elegir tarjetas cuyos remitentes serían recibidos con completa perplejidad: ¿por qué nunca escribiste, por qué prometes algo y no lo cumples? Las películas le gustaban, sin duda, siempre y cuando transcurrieran en parajes abiertos, al aire libre; el firmamento debía ser el protagonista. Se masturbó por primera vez en el baño de una casa de campo; el orgasmo, acelerado por la imagen de la lluvia que henchía el horizonte más que por los pezones de una prima entrevistos en la alberca, llegó con la rabia de una tormenta y lo dejó tendido en los mosaicos durante una eternidad mientras el agua arrastraba su semen como el viento arrastra las nubes. Por lo general sus sueños eran luminosos, de una levedad celeste, pero en ocasiones un espesor, una especie de tinta china, se colaba a esa transparencia y él despertaba jadeando, consciente de haber sufrido una pesadilla que no podría reconstruir. ¿Una pesadilla, cavilaba, o un eclipse? El segundo capítulo de su biografía estaba gobernado por la cámara y la obsesión por atrapar nubes – sus propias, íntimas nubes, y que tenía la curiosa certeza de haber agotado el acervo de los demás –. Su madre le regaló la primera Canon, un fetiche fiel que lo acompañó a lo largo de su temprana adolescencia y que evocaba con cariño cada vez que veía la foto inaugural, de la que no había querido deshacerse: captada desde la enorme ventana de su dormitorio, una nube solitaria colgaba a mitad del cielo como símbolo de una época demasiado tórrida, demasiado irrecuperable. Inoculado con el virus de la fotografía, Franco se entregó en cuerpo y alma a una fiebre que le concedió una oportunidad única: redescubrir la bóveda celeste, lo que equivalía a decir el mundo –, su mundo, que era el que importaba –. Todas, absolutamente todas las nubes eran asequibles; uno podía adueñarse de ese orbe etéreo con tan sólo accionar el disparador: clic y ya. Clic y una aurora invernal develaba sus milagros nebulosos. Clic y un mediodía aparentemente anodino se convertía en un panorama memorable. Clic y quedaba fijo un ocaso vuelto almacén de algodones sanguinolentos. Clic y las fotos se iban apilando en la habitación y luego en el estudio de Franco. Clic y la gente que pedía su retrato pasaba a ser una excusa para continuar con esa suerte de saqueo espacial; había quienes, ante las imágenes que Franco les mostraba, se frotaban el cuello para ratificar que no hubieran sido decapitados: sus cabezas aparecían invariablemente desprendidas de sus cuerpos, relegadas a un ángulo inferior, meros puntales sobre los que descansaba el firmamento que era el personaje principal. Poco a poco la lente de Franco se olvidó del pretexto humano y se concentró en lo que podría llamarse un voyeurismo de altura. Cámaras, mujeres y amistades fueron y vinieron; el objetivo, sin embargo, permaneció incólume. La oferta de trabajo en una célebre revista de viajes cayó, literalmente, como una bendición del cielo. Editores, reporteros y fotógrafos nunca habían visto tal dedicación, semejante renuncia a todo lo que no relacionara con el ojo vuelto hacia arriba. Si sigues en las nubes te va a dar tortícolis, advertían, y Franco esbozaba su gesto aéreo y accionaba el disparador. Pronto se ganó el respeto de sus colegas más exigentes, una admiración no exenta de envidia y cierta dosis de lástima; su reputación, para usar un lugar común, subió como la espuma, aunque a él le hubiera gustado decir – en un arrebato nada común de cursilería – como la humedad que se transforma en lluvia. Por encargo de la revista recorrió sitios que lo empujaron a quemar, una tarde de nostalgia y whisky profundo, las postales y recortes acumulados en la niñez; descubrió ciudades y pueblos y desiertos y mares y selvas que nunca hubiera concebido y de donde siempre regresaba satisfecho, ávido por revelar los rollos que le abultaban el equipaje como extraños tumores. Una medianoche en Nueva York, atento al impetuoso espectáculo de las nubes rebanadas al chocar en el más alto de los rascacielos, decidió que debía hacer algo en su vida, es decir con los cientos de fotografías que atestaban la pequeña casa comprada en las afueras de su ciudad natal. Empezó así a catalogar imágenes, a darles orden y secuencia, en busca de un patrón que no tardó en hallar. Pidió vacaciones – nunca las había tomado – y viajó metódicamente, con firme propósito de capturar toda la jerarquía nubosa: nimboestratos, cúmulos, estratocúmulos, cumulonimbos, altocúmulos, altoestratos, cirrocúmulos, cirroestratos, cirros. Al volver no le fue difícil dar con galerías dispuestas a exhibir su biografía en clave etérea. Editoriales y críticas entusiastas tampoco faltaron. Clic. Clic. Colecciono nubes, se acostumbró a declarar, porque eso soy. Clic, clic, clic. Una noche, al llegar a casa luego de recoger su tercer libro (Apuntes del cielo protector), vació en la tina los bidones adquiridos el día anterior. Escogió sus mejores fotos y las distribuyó por el baño, donde se encerró acompañado por una botella de whisky. Se desnudó ceremoniosamente, se masturbó en memoria del oscuro horizonte que había precipitado su primera eyaculación, se hundió en la tina y comenzó a beber. Antes de encender el fósforo que dejaría caer en el lago de gasolina donde flotaba, pensó en el fogonazo inicial y se dijo que su vida había valido la pena para alcanzar ese momento. Pensó que así, convertido triunfalmente en nube – efímera, de humo, sí, pero al fin y al cabo nube –, podría unirse a las presencias que habían regido cada uno de sus actos para sobrevolar las intemperies recortadas durante la infancia, esas tierras baldías que acogerían con júbilo el rastro de una sombra dócil y veloz. Welcome to the FatecESPANOL Wiki Espacio para la construcción del aprendizaje entre los involucrados al proceso. Aluna: Yara Cristina Data:11/08/2011 'Agenda em Espanhol' http://www.brasilescola.com/espanhol/dias-da-semana.htm Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:CARTELES DE TURISMO